


Lance and his music [Fanart]

by Nemhaine42



Series: X-Men: Evolution Fanart [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Young Lance Alvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: Fic illustration - middle school aged Lance.





	Lance and his music [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugsandpugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugsandpugs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mix Tape I + II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944463) by [Kokolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokolo/pseuds/Kokolo), [mugsandpugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugsandpugs/pseuds/mugsandpugs). 



> happy belated birthday mugsy! <3


End file.
